Caprichos
by uncontrollable
Summary: No quería jugar a las muñecas, ademas de parecerle totalmente aburrido, el, era un hombre... Y eso, ademas de no haber casi nadie en el A.R.K, seria vergonzoso que alguien —el doctor Robotnik— le viera jugando a las muñecas ¿No?


_Holu! Aquí estoy nuevamente, a pesar de tener dos fics que necesitan capítulos. En fin... ¿Como están? _

_Es mi primer ShadRia, pero no es romance, es amistad —__me siento incapaz de escribir romance sobre ellos dos, lo siento__— y es un intento de humor "suave", es decir, sin groserías ni nada de eso. No se si esta bien lo que puse, ya que no se muchos datos sobre ella y su vida, pero puse lo que sabia. Espero que este bien._

_Este pequeño y tierno OneShot me salio gracias a **Ruedi**, no se si ella lo sabe, pero me diste esta idea al dejar tu review sobre los caprichos de Maria en el **A.R.K** en mi fic "Parallel Worlds". Espero que lo leas y te guste, my friend (?). _

_Espero que les guste! _

**_Advertencias:_**_ Supongo que semi-Ooc, ya verán porque. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Sonic no ser mio, ser de SEGA. _

* * *

_**Caprichos**_

_By_

_Lizha_

_"Capitulo Único"_

* * *

—**¡Shadow!**— Una aguda voz femenina resonaba por todo el _A.R.K _—**¡Shadow! ¡¿Dónde estas?!**

Una niña humana de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos celestes, vestida con un vestido del mismo color, abrió una de las puertas al azar, tratando de buscar a su amigo.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y bufo al no encontrarle. Cerró la puerta suavemente y volvió a correr.

—**¿Dónde estas, Shadow?**— Se pregunto para si misma.

—**¿Maria?**— Pregunto una voz masculina y aterciopelada detrás suyo.

La niña, que correspondía al nombre de _Maria_, sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta.

Su vista celeste se topo con una adormecida mirada carmín, a la cual pertenecía a un erizo de tamaño mediano de pelaje negro y vetas rojas en púas, brazos y piernas.

—**¿Sucede algo?**— Pregunto con voz adormecida.

Maria vio algo divertida sus brillantes púas, las cuales ahora estaban todas salidas de lugar.

—**¿Has estado durmiendo?**— Preguntó con su aguda pero suave voz.

—**¿Huh?**— Trato de preguntar, pero un bostezo le interrumpió —**Tenia sueño**.

Maria soltó una suave carcajada. Tenia que haberlo esperado, Shadow tenia la costumbre de dormir la siesta a esta hora.

—**En fin… ¿Sucede algo?**— Pregunto el erizo frotándose los ojos.

Al acordarse de lo que le iba a pedir, Maria se sonrojo y jugueteo con sus manos.

Nunca le había pedido eso… _Y seria muy vergonzoso_.

—**Emm… Que… Quería pedirte algo**— Tartamudeo sonrojada sin mirarle.

Shadow la miro confundido. Ella nunca era así con el, había mucha —_mucha_— confianza entre ellos. Además… _Ella sabia que podría pedirle cualquier cosa_.

—**¿Qué cosa?**— Pregunto aguantándose las ganas de sonreír.

_Ella sabia que lo haría con gusto_.

—**Um… Me gustaría… Me gustaría que juegues a las muñecas conmigo, Shadow**— Pregunto Maria levantando la vista hacia el, con una sonrisa nerviosa pintada en su rostro.

**…**

**.. **

**. **

_Menos eso. _

—**¿Huh?**— Pregunto sin entender, totalmente despabilado.

—**Por favor, Shadow. Estoy aburrida y aquí nadie puede jugar conmigo y mis muñecas**— Dijo Maria con un tierno puchero.

Sabía que sucedería eso. Shadow era bastante orgulloso, aunque el quisiera no mostrarlo.

—**Pero… Pero…**— Trato de excusarse Shadow.

No quería jugar a las muñecas, además de parecerle totalmente aburrido, el, era un hombre… Y eso, a pesar de no haber casi nadie en el _A.R.K_, seria vergonzoso que alguien —_el doctor Robotnik_— le viera jugando a las muñecas ¿No?

—**Maria, sabes que te quiero**— Comenzó a decir lentamente —**Pero no voy a jugar a las muñecas contigo**.

Maria hizo un tierno puchero y junto las manos bajo su barbilla.

—**Por favor, Shadow. Juega conmigo**— Le suplico.

Shadow se cruzo de brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—**No**.

_**·.· **_

—**Shadow, te veo pensativo ¿Te sucede algo?**— Pregunto el doctor Robotnik, un enorme ser humano con bigote gris y cabeza calva.

Shadow se dio cuenta de que le estaba pasando la herramienta incorrecta, la dejo en su lugar, agarro la correcta y se la paso.

—**No me pasa nada, doctor**— Mintió educadamente (_N/A: Holu_).

—**¿Estas seguro?**— Pregunto sospechando, mientras giraba una tuerca de su invento.

Shadow suspiro con tono resignado.

—**Pues vera… ¿Qué pasa cuando una chica quiere que hagas algo que tu no quieres hacer?**— Dijo en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

El doctor se quedo en silencio unos segundos, para Shadow parecieron horas.

—**¿Es Maria, verdad?**— Pregunto sonriendo levemente.

Shadow levanto la mirada sorprendida y asintió. Se había olvidado que Maria era la única chica que habitaba en el _A.R.K_.

—**Pues bien… ¿Maria que quiere que hagas? **

—**Jugar con sus muñecas**— Susurro, rezando interiormente para que no se sonrojase.

—**Jugar con sus muñecas**— Repitió pensativo el doctor, con una mano en la barbilla —**Deberías hacerlo, es solo un capricho**.

—**¿Un capricho?**— Pregunto Shadow son saber el significado de esa palabra.

El doctor Robotnik suspiro con paciencia.

—**Un capricho es algo que alguien quiere hacer de la nada. En otras palabras, Maria tiene ganas de eso. Juega con sus muñecas un rato y luego ella se cansara**.

Shadow asintió, le pasó una última herramienta y se bajo del taburete. Dispuesto a ir a jugar a las muñecas con Maria.

_**·.· **_

Shadow golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Maria con los nudillos y espero.

—**¿Quién es?**— Escucho la aguda voz de Maria dentro de la habitación.

Shadow rodó los ojos ante esto. Ella lo hacia apropósito, ya que sabia que el doctor Robotnik, ella y el eran los únicos que vivían en el _A.R.K_.

—**Soy yo Maria**— Dijo Shadow.

La puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver un destello celeste, perteneciente a los ojos de su mejor amiga.

—**¿Qué quiere aquí **_**el que no quiere jugar a las muñecas**_**, eh?**— Pregunto con falsa indignación.

Shadow se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco ante la actitud infantil de ella.

—**Quiero…**— Suspiro, buscando las palabras adecuadas. De todas formas, nunca había sido un erizo hábil con ellas —**¿Todavía quieres que juegue a las muñecas contigo? **

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron y abrió la puerta por completo. Y sin dejar que Shadow diga algo, le agarro de la mano y le metió a su habitación.

_**·.· **_

Shadow se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla con una mesa igual de pequeña, a lo que había escuchado llamar a Maria "juego de té". Tenia en su mano una pequeña taza de plástico color rosa, Maria le había dicho que para sostener una de esas tazas, tenia que tener el meñique levantado. Y prácticamente le había obligado a hacer eso.

Es su cabeza, tenía un sombrero de "vaquero" que le quedaba un poco grande. Se veía obligado a cada rato sujetárselo con su mano libre.

Enfrente de él Maria estaba sentada en una de esas sillas, con una "corona" en su cabeza. En su mano tenia lo que llamaba una "tetera" que, al igual que todas las tazas, era de plástico. Y, para decepción de el, estaba vacía.

Luego de un rato de explicaciones y bufidos impacientes, había descubierto el sentido de ese _juego_. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

Shadow fingió que su taza estaba vacía y le pidió a Maria que la llenara de nuevo, siempre con el meñique en alto. Luego, fingió que la tomaba, haciendo un ruido para que fuera más realista.

—**Dime**— Dijo mirando con un solo ojo el interior de la taza, como si fuera a encontrar algo —**¿Cuál es el sentido exacto de este juego?**— Pregunto por décima vez.

Maria bufo, tomando un sorbo de su té.

—**No tiene un sentido exacto, Shadow. Es solo para divertirnos**— Sonrió —**¿Quieres mas té? **

Shadow negó con la cabeza, fingiendo estar satisfecho.

—**No gracias, ya me he llenado**.

Maria hizo un puchero.

—**Vamos, Shadow. Además… Se que te gusta el sabor de mi té**— Dijo divertida.

Shadow sonrió ladinamente.

—**Venga Shadow, que no has tomado nada**.

Shadow se incorporo en la silla y agarro la taza con el meñique en alto.

—**Vamos a ver quien puede tomas más té ¿Vale?**— Pregunto divertido.

Maria sonrió.

—**¿A que gano yo? **

—**En tus sueños, Maria**.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Te gusto. Ruedi? Espero que si :D _

_No se olviden de visitar mis otros fics y votar en mi encuesta! _

_¿Quieren un Shadow-peluche o un Maria-peluche? Reviews, reviews, reviews! _

_Un enorme abrazo psicológico! _

_**Atte**. _

_**Lizha**._


End file.
